The Letter
by cerberus1
Summary: A gohan and videl fic when gohan writes a love letter to Videl and oh just read it, very funny r/r please


  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Videl  
  
I wasn't how I could tell you this in person. So I'm writing you this letter to tell you. I love you I always have, I was so scared to what you would say when I told you that but It's true. I hope you feel the same way also because I couldn't live my life without you. You are my happiness when you're near and my sadness when you're away. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, and I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't touch you. I am offering my heart to you, to see if you return my love. And if you don't please don't hate me, I just had to tell you somehow.  
  
Love Gohan  
  
Gohan looked at his letter one last time before putting it into an envelope addressed to the Satan residence. He sighed "Like I'm ever going to mail this thing." He imagined time and again what she would do if she ever read it. He imagined her saying I love you back and she hug him or in the worst case scenario she would feel totally disgusted run away from him resurrect cell, frieze, and evil buu to take revenge on him for saying that. Gohan had no idea where the resurrection idea came from but he figured it to be the worst thing that could happen. He looked at the envelope once more and prepared to stick a stamp on it but stopped, thought about it and threw the letter in the garbage." I am such a wuss."He scolded himself as he trudged out of his room.  
"Oniichan you promised to play with me today remember," said Goten while jumping around excitedly.  
Gohan laughed at his brother's cute actions. He got into the candy drawer again he thought, as he watched him bounce off the walls, literally.  
"Okay Goten just calm down before mom yells at you"  
"YAY" Yelled Gotten as he flew out the window.  
"GOTEN USE THE DOOR."ChiChi screamed as she walked past gohan to get into his room, "he's so hyped up today what do you suppose caused that" Chichi asked her elder son.  
Gohan shrugged even though he was the one that showed Goten where dad hid the candy. It was the "Son's stash" as he called it, in case you were hungry and it was a while till the next meal.   
"I have no idea, well I promised to play with him so bye." Gohan then flew out the nearest window.  
"USE THE FLIPPIN DOOR."ChiChi screamed. "Those two sometimes I swear"  
She said to herself as she put away the clothes she was carrying. She was about to leave when she saw the letter in the trash next to Gohan's desk. "Oh it probably fell in by accident, she exclaimed as she picked it up. " I guess I'll mail it for him when I go to town." She said while placing a stamp on it and carried it along with the dirty clothes she had just gathered.  
"Gohan"   
"Yes mom?"  
"Watch Goten will you I need to go to the store"  
"Kay mom"  
"Found ya, now you have to be it."said goten to his brother who was hiding in a tree.  
"No fair Goten mom was talking to me"  
"So?"  
"So, that means there's a time-out"  
"Uh oh you have to call it"  
"Do not"  
"Do too"  
"Do no.. Oh for crying out loud fine I'll be it"  
"YAY"  
  
Chi chi smiled as she pulled out the Capsule car and pressed the button. Those two were so funny sometimes. A puff of smoke revealed a red sports car, and she got in.  
"That was fun, can we play again tomorrow, this time with Trunks?"Asked Goten who was as hyper as ever? Gohan looked at his brother meekly, two hours have passed and he still had the same amount of energy as before. While he was completely exchuasted. He didn't want to think about what it would be like with two kids.  
"Um Maybe, I might be doing something tomorrow."  
"Like marry Videl?"  
"Where did you get that idea?"  
"From mom she said you and Videl were going to get married"  
"What!?!" great now mom has Goten completely brainwashed and he's going to bug me everytime Videl comes over, I must think how I can debrainwash him.  
"Goten me and Videl are not getting married, I'm sixteen I'm not even thinking about marriage yet. (Yeah right)."  
"Oh yes you are." Said Chichi as she walked into the kitchen with her arms full of grocery bags. "Do you want us to be poor and eat nothing but fish for the rest of our lives. Don't you care about me?"  
Oh no, here come the waterworks, thought Gohan.  
"All I wanted was the best for my family and you won't help me WAAHH." Chichi said as a flood of tears came from her eyes.  
MAN, "Well mom It's not that I don't want to help the family by marrying Videl it's just that it's for the fates to decide."  
ChiChi immediately quit crying and looked up at Gohan, "okay dear oh while we're on the subject I mailed that letter To Videl for you"  
"WHAT?!?"  
"Yeah, while I was in town, Don't have to thank me It was on my way"  
"Oh no I have to get it before Videl reads it."Gohan was freaking out at this point. "When do they  
Drop off mail?"  
"Well I just caught the mailman he said he give it to her about six o clock"  
"Oh dende it's four now I have to stop him."Gohan exclaimed as he ran out of the kitchen.  
"But dinner will be soon" Called ChiChi.  
"I'm suddenly not hungry"  
"That must have been one doozy of a letter", ChiChi mused. She then heard the sound of a young demi-saiyan flying out the window. " USE THE F#$%ING DOOR." She screamed.  
"Where's that damn mailman."Gohan asked himself as he flew over Mount pouzu. "He's probably near Satan City by now"  
Gohan circled the city for an hour or so trying, to locate the mailman. Where the heck could he aah there he is. Gohan thought as he landed on top of the nearest building and jumped down.  
He ran up behind scaring the heck out of him.  
"Hi my names Gohan"  
"H-Hi" the mailman said nervously." Can I help you?"  
"Yeah I believe you have a letter for Videl Satan addressed from me can I have it back"  
"No"  
"No what do you mean no, it was mailed by accident I didn't mean to and it is not meant to be read by her, please it's really important that she does not get it please may have it back."  
"I'm sorry son but it is against the code of the mailman, to give back mail that has already been given to us."  
"Code what code?" Asked Gohan. A question he would soon regret.  
"Glad you asked," he said as he stuck his arms straight out. "THE MAILMAN CODE STATES THAT AS LONG AS THE DELIVERY HAS YET TO BE MADE THEN THE FIRE OF PUNCTUALITY SHALL ALWAYS GLOW", then he started pounded his feet on the ground, "AND THROUGH RAIN SLEET ICE AND SNOW THE GREAT MAILMAN TEAM SHALL ALWAYS BANISH TARDINESS AND HANDLE PACKAGES WITH EXTREME CARE", then he put his hands on his head to form a V, "MAILMAN ROCK."  
What the hell was that?!? Thought Gohan.  
"Pretty good huh? We copied that off of the Great Saiyanmans routine"  
"Oh my god I look like that, I have to change it once I'm done." Thought Gohan while grimacing. "Very nice well about the letter may I please have it back."  
"Well you're polite enough about it, tell you what if you can tell me exactly what you wrote in the letter to prove that you wrote then I'll give it back."  
"Tell you what I wrote? Well I wrote um that she was". Gohan began to blush. "Kind of y'know.... He looked at the mailman who had a mocking smile on his face. "It's NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" Gohan yelled as he trudged off. Man maybe I should just fry that guy and steal that letter from him, but suppose it would be bad to be on deathrow because of one stupid soul scarring and embarrassing letter.  
" I know I take the letter straight from the mailbox after it's delivered."Gohan thought happily, "Wait isn't that a felony? Well I guess it's better than murder. I have 20 minutes left till then.  
He then quickly flew over to the mayoral mansion to hide in the bushes. I swear I feel like a stalker right now, he thought, as he waited for the mailman to come, how did I get like this me a saiyan one of the strongest and smartest fighters in the universe is sitting in the bushes outside of Videls house waiting for the stupid mailman to drop off a letter so I can commit a felony to steal it. Just then the little blue mailcar came around the bend, YES! Finally. Gohan watched as he shuffled through the mail and put in the box.  
Then the mailman replaced the door and drove away.  
  
Gohan carefully snuck his head out of the bushes as he watched the blue mailcar drive away, a sneer that would make Vegeta proud snuck across his face as he crawled out of the bushes to gain his prize. Then suddenly a female voice spoke from behind him.  
"Gohan what in the world are you doing?"  
Surprised Gohan stood up to come face to face with VIDEL. Gohan blushed "Um it's not what it looks like."  
"Oh really because it looks to me that you were hiding in my bushes, stalking the mailman." She said, she couldn't help but giggle at that.  
"I was getting the mail for you, I came to visit and saw the mailman so I decided to get the mail for you."  
"Really and you were hiding in the bushes because?"  
"I forgot to tip him at Christmas."  
"Okay.. Well thank you for the gesture but I have to get my own mail anyways, dads in Tokyo and the servants have the day off."She said as she retrieved and began walking to the door. "Are you coming in?"  
Gohan nodded and followed, what I'm I gonna do I'm dead meat, she's going to read it and hate me.  
"Let's see solicitations for money, bills, dad's magazine, cooks weekly magazine that must be Francis."  
Gohan watched nervously as she shuffled through the mail.  
"A letter from you?."Videl asked turning to her friend.  
"Yeah could I have it back please I didn't mean to mail it?"  
"Are you writing mean letters to me Gohan I why else would you not want me to read it"  
"It's not mean it's just tha.."  
"Great then its okay if I read it."She interrupted him as she tore open the envelope and began reading.  
Gohan looked down at his feet as she read; he could feel his face getting hot.  
Videl read it once then twice then once more hardly believing what he wrote, beautiful, love, forever.  
She turned to Gohan who was now staring at the floor. She met his gaze and looked deep into his jet black eyes."Gohan is this all true," she asked.  
Gohan nodded meekly. Videl smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck catching him by surprise. "I love you too gohan-chan". She then kissed him; Gohan tensed at first then relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss was long and deep and seemed to last forever. When they pulled away Gohan looked down and smiled. "I love you."  
And To think this all started with one wayward letter.  
  
I don't own dragonballz , nor the characters, duh well anyways that's my second story please tell me what you think, and I only write gohan and videl fics so if you want more you'll have to review =)  



End file.
